Chocolate War
by JessHazunami
Summary: Lucy is determine to give chocolate to her crush on Valentine's Day. But when a blonde playboy takes her chocolate from her and will only gives her until the end of the day to take it back, she ends up chasing this playboy in his so called game. Oneshot. Rate T just to be safe.


*:.｡. Chocolate War .｡.:*

A one-shot fanfic about Sting and Lucy for Valentine's Day XD I got the idea after reading my friend's manga. It was originally RoLu but Rogue's personality didn't fit the bill. AU

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Finally… The day has finally come!_

_The most important day in high school. _

The blonde's eyes sparkle and she smiled triumphantly as she lifted a polka dotted wrapped gifted.

_14 February._

_Valentine's Day!_

_I, Lucy Heartfillia, will give this homemade chocolate to the guy I like._

* * *

**8:26 a.m. Mission Begins!**

* * *

_But he's so popular, he must get a lot of chocolate._

She began imagining her crush smiling and thanking her for the chocolate.

Lucy spotted a pink haired boy walking down the hallway. "Ah, target spotted!" She said as she approached the pinky. Natsu; popular, charming, athletic and the cutest guy… to Lucy, anyway.

"Natsu-san…" She began. Suddenly, loud and heavy footsteps ran towards her direction. A herd of girls trampled over Lucy. Judging by their heart shaped eyes, they were also giving chocolates to Natsu. Lucy got pushed away by the girls, leaving her out of the crowd. She closed her eyes as she got knocked against an unknown object. It felt soft and warm. _Wait, warm…?_

She lifted her head and peeked at the warm object. Her eyes widen as she stared at the object or rather person. _S-Sting Eucliffe?!_ She screamed in her head.

_Sting Eucliffe. A year older than me. The school's biggest playboy that breaks almost every girl in the school's heart. Short to say, he's the most dangerous guy in the school._

_So why is he soo popular?!_

Lucy was still gaping when he took her chocolate. Lucy gasped, _Natsu-san's chocolate!_ She bowed ninety degrees and held out her hand. "I'm sorry. You've made a mistake. Please return my chocolate."

Sting stared at the girl with a blank face. Then, he smirked. "Heh. This is the first time someone asks to return the chocolate that you already gave me." He stated. He was quite offended by that.

A vein popped on his forehead as he lifted the chocolate to the side of his face. "You sure? If you want it so bad, try and get it from me." He said. Lucy stared at him, shocked. She only has today to give Natsu the chocolate. "The time limit is until the end if school today. If you fail, consider that you gave me this…"

"My Valentine's Day present."

And with that, he left with love stricken girls tailing him and Lucy with her mouth wide open.

_This…_

_Is the start of a nightmare._

* * *

**8:45 a.m. First period**

* * *

Lucy entered the empty classroom and searched his school bag, in and out. But her chocolate wasn't in there. "It's not here… My chocolate…I skipped class for this… " She mumbled. "I thought he put it in his bag… Where is it?"

"Caught ya. Don't think of running."

Lucy jumped. That voice. The chocolate thief. "If not, I'll tie you up." He said. "S-Sting?!" She screamed, "Don't you have physical education right now?" She asked quickly.

Sting smirked playfully and lifted his shirt. Lucy nearly dropped. Her chocolate… He put it under his shirt. "Here." He said. Lucy held out her hand. "P-please return the chocolate!" She said firmly.

"If you want it, why don't you take it yourself?" He asked playfully as he played his his shirt. Lucy stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Well…?" Sting motioned.

With lighting quick speed, Lucy grabbed the chocolate, her body tremble as her fingers slighty brushed against his stomach. Something felt off. It was the chocolate. In her hands, a heart shaped gift wrapped chocolate.

.

.

.

Fake…

Lucy fell. Sting laughed at her as her soul flew out of her open mouth. "Aha! You've been tricked." He laughed so hard his stomach was hurting.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**9:32 a.m Between classes.**

**10.31 a.m Between classes.**

**11.32 a.m Between classes.**

Results…? **Failed.**

Lucy's head was spinning. She needed to get the chocolate back. Fast. Sting was in between her and her Valentine's Day goal.

_Why? Why won't he return the chocolate?_

"Ah!" Lucy thought of something that might work. She smiled. _It could work. I understand. You want something in return!_

**12:51 p.m Lunchtime.**

"Sting!"

Sting turned his attention from the gift-giving girl to a certain blonde. The blonde smiled as sweetly as she could. "The chocolate I made is for someone special so I bought something especially for you!" She said sweetly.

The word 'especially' made Sting feel proud. "Really? If that's so, I'll take it." He said. He held out his hand and Lucy placed something in his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sting!"

When she lifted his hand, he saw a small squared shaped chocolate. Just one, small piece. "…" Sting said nothing. Suddenly, he threw the chocolate at her cheek. A vein popped on his forehead. "I'm not gonna give you the chocolate!" He stated with and angry smile. Lucy rubbed her cheek.

Bribery, **FAIL!**

A low grumbling sound broke the silent. Lucy's stomach. "You… haven't eaten?" Sting asked. Lucy hesitated. "Um, I used my all my money that I have on me to buy you that, so…"

Lucy's voice died down when she realize Sting was staring at her intensively. He ripped open one of his chocolate gifts and gestured her to take one. "Eat. You're hungry, right?"

Lucy gasped inwardly. Who knew a playboy cares about a girl's stomach. The other girls was shocked as well. "A-ah, no thanks. I don't want any." She said.

"What's wrong? I have a lot so just take one. Plus, you haven't eaten anything yet, right?"

"Wait, Sting! I made myself that chocolate for you!" One of the girls protested. Then, she turned to Lucy. "And you! Just who are you?!" She cried. "Why are you following him?" Another asked. "That's right! Are you trying to steal him from us?" Added another.

The girls pushed her. Lucy lost balance and started falling. _Why is my Valentine's like this?_ She asked herself. Sting swiftly caught her and pulled her up. Unintentionally, he pulled her to his chest. He glared at the girls. "Don't disturb my toy or else…"

The girls didn't need to hear the threat and they started running. Once they were out of earshot, Lucy bowed slightly. "Um, thanks for helping me just now…" Lucy didn't finish her sentence since Sting popped a chocolate truffle in her mouth.

Then, he licked his fingers seductively. "I didn't want to lose my source of entertainment in the middle of a game." He said. Lucy blushed.

_I don't know why I feel like this… _

_How terrible! _

_…Maybe…_

* * *

**1:51p.m Between classes**

* * *

"Give me back my chocolate!" Lucy screamed. Sting held the chocolate outside the window. "This?" He asked lazily. "No!" She screamed.

He retreated his hand and gripped the chocolate tightly. "Why do you like him? Natsu." He asked. Lucy was taken back by the question. "Well, his cool, popular and he plays soccer. Rumors said that he's kind hearted as well." She answered. Sting kept a straight face. "Actually, you never spoke to him once, right?" Sting caught her red handed.

_Exactly!_

"But I… I still like him!" Lucy protested.

"Is that so?"

Sting stepped forward while Lucy stepped back until her back was against the wall. "I don't actually care about him but it frustrates me with the way you worship him." He lowered his face to her height and grabbed her chin. "Rather than wasting your time with him, it's better if you date me instead." He said seductively and inched closer.

Lucy pushed him away. "No!" She said. Her fists were balled at her side and she looked down at the floor, blushing. "Give me back the chocolate! I worked all night perfecting it."

_I like Natsu…_

"I'm not good at it but I'm lucky that I was able to finish in time. So please…" Lucy continued.

_So why…?_

"I understand."

Lucy looked up. Sting held out her chocolate. "Here. This is yours, right?" He said with an unreadable expression. "Really?" Lucy mumbled, inaudible.

_Is the game over…?_

"Why are you hesitant?" He asked. Lucy turned red. "I'm not!" She protested. However, she accidentally knocked the chocolate from his hand, out of the window. The two turned white.

_Oh crap!_

* * *

**6:26p.m Sixth period.**

* * *

"Sting! You don't need to do this!" Lucy reasoned as Sting reached for her chocolate on top of a tree. "It's too dangerous. What if you fall?" She continued. "I've already given up so-"

"You're so noisy."

Sting stared into her eyes. "This isn't over until I say so." He said seriously. "Sting! Thank you soo much!" Lucy was overjoyed. Too overjoyed. She hugged Sting's dangling leg. This cause him to fall. "Hey, you-!"

Lucy shut her eyes. "Sting? Are you okay?!" She asked. Sting held up her chocolate. "Got it." He said. Lucy's eyes began to water. Sting wondered why. Suddenly, she hugged him to his suprise. "Thank goodness, you're okay." She whispered.

After several moments of silence, Sting spoke up. "Lucy…?" He asked. Lucy pulled away after realizing that she was still hugging him. "Are you still gonna give him the chocolate?" He asked. "Why do you ask?" She replied. Sting sat up and hugged her. "I still won't give it back."

Suddenly, a soccer ball rolled towards them. Confused, Sting pulled away. "Sorry, could you past it to me?" A pinky asked. Natsu. Lucy stared at her chocolate gift in front if her.

_Now's my chance… I can give him now…_

Lucy held out the gift, silently. "Oh, is that for me?" Natsu asked. Lucy could only nod as he tore off the wrapping paper. Natsu had a scowl on his face. "Are you that bad at making chocolate?" He asked. The chocolate was awfully shaped and the box was slightly damaged. "You seriously want _me_ to _eat this_?" He asked mockingly. Lucy bit her lip and her bangs hid her eyes.

In a flash, Sting forced the chocolate in his mouth. "Eat." He said. "This chocolate is for you. She made it with all her heart so enjoy every last bit of it." Sting said with a blank expression. Lucy was shocked. Natsu fell on the floor, unconscious.

Sting turned his back to her. "Are you happy? He ate your chocolate. Okay, see ya around." He said. "Sting." Lucy called out. Lucy picked up a chocolate from the box that wasn't force fed to Natsu. "I hope you'll accept this. It's only one but I want you to have it."

Sting looked away. "I don't want to accept chocolate as a thank you gift."

"It's not like that."

Sting's eyes widen and stared at her red face. "It's a chocolate with all my feelings." Lucy lowered the chocolate to her mouth. "But you won't accept it, right?" She asked, "Sorry if I made you feel akward. Let me just eat this." She continued.

Just as Lucy popped the chocolate in her mouth, Sting grabbed her hands and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against hers. At first, Lucy was shocked but finally kisses back. The two pulled away.

"Belch!" The two fell to their knees, coughing. Lucy spit out her share of the chocolate. "Why does your chocolate tastes spicy?" Sting asked, "What kind of chocolate is spicy?"

"I'm so sorry. Just spit it out, don't swallow." Lucy said but Sting chuckled. "Your chocolate tastes awful but I don't mind." He said.

**3:33 p.m Valentine Mission… Complete.**

"It holds the strongest feelings in history." He pressed his forehead against hers and they slowly engaged in a passionate kiss.

_A chocolate flavored kiss… is the sweetest first kiss ever._

* * *

Kya~ So cute! I actually don't like writing an AU but I hafta make something new. The italic is Lucy's thoughts. Sorry of its quite confusing. Don't ask for a sequel.

Happy Valentine's Day!

Who else is forever alone this year an many years to come? I never received any chocolate on Valentine's Day *sulks*

**Review!**


End file.
